Lucky Shot
by bluegoldrose
Summary: I hated her dying, so I had her live. Kate Tony Takes place at the end of 'Twilight'


Well, 'Twilight' was horrible, and so I decided to change it so that it is happy(ish).

'For Her' is similar, but it isn't the same story, so please read and review them both.

* * *

She woke up saying 'Gibbs,' and Tony and McGee both tried to get her to admit why she said his name. She couldn't say what her dream had been about though; it scared her too much. Later that day, when Abby told her that she had dreamt of Tony dying, something in her gut wanted to leave work for the day. She told herself that it was irrational, but she just had this strange feeling that it would be her last day on Earth.

**Later That Day**

They ran up to the roof of the building, and they shot a few terrorists. Kate jumped in front of a bullet and she felt it hit her vest. Tony and Gibbs both rushed to her side to see if she was ok. They smiled at each other because she was wearing a vest. They asked her how she was. She joked about just being shot; asking them " how do you think I am?" Such sarcasm, such amusement, and then another bullet struck her, this time in the head. Her blood sprayed onto Tony's face as she fell to the ground. The two men looked around the rooftops for Ari. Gibbs sighted him on another roof and he fired. Ari fell over, dead.

Then the two men knelt down beside Kate. Ari had struck her in the ear. She lay there bleeding and unconscious but alive. Tony took off his shirt and he pushed it against her head as he gently laid her head in his lap. She moaned, but she remained unconscious.

Gibbs radioed for a medical team to come and McGee came up to help out. Then Gibbs left to make sure that Ari was dead. McGee couldn't see Tony's tears, or hear the words he whispered to Kate, but he did see Tony kiss her head just as the medics came up the stairs to get her.

**One Week Later**

Kate was being discharged form the hospital and Abby came to pick her up. The two women were happy to see one another again. Abby told Kate that everyone missed her, especially Tony; Kate was glad to hear that she was missed and that Tony missed her most of all. The thought of Tony missing her made her happy beyond all reason, and she smiled. Abby noticed, but Kate wouldn't tell her why she was so happy. Kate had a very good reason to be unhappy, she had lost most of the hearing in her left ear, but she was glad just to be alive.

Abby made sure that Kate was safe and settled at home before leaving. Kate hadn't told Abby, but she was planning on getting a different job. She loved being an NCIS operative, but she was just not the same person she had been a week earlier. She knew that at any moment she could die, and she didn't want that.

That evening, as she was making dinner, there was a knock at her door. She opened it, and Tony was standing outside in the pouring rain.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok, may I come in?"

"Of course." She let him in. "And I'm doing ok. Here, why don't I get you a towel to dry off with, and then you can join me for dinner."

"Thanks Kate, that sounds good."

She nodded, and then she went to get a towel. When she returned, she wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Hey, why don't you take off your shoes and take a seat, while I finish cooking."

"Alright."

So she made dinner while he watched TV. Afterwards, they ate, and then they started to talk. That's when she told him.

"I'm planning on getting a new job."

"Why?" He was clearly shocked.

She hesitated. "I… I lost the hearing in my left ear Tony."

"Oh Kate, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're fine with leaving?"

"It's ok. I'll be fine with it… It's just…"

"What is it Kate?"

"Tony… I guess… I think… I'm going to miss you Tony," she finally managed to blurt out. Then she got up and started to head out of the room, but Tony went after her. He stepped in front of her and he held her in his arms. She tensed at first, but then she relaxed into his embrace.

"I'm gonna miss working with you too Kate." Then he gently put his had on her face, and their eyes met. They were both crying. "I already miss you Kate. I miss your insults. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. You could have died, and you never would have known how much you mean to me. I love you Kate."

"I love you too Tony."

And then they kissed; they kissed slowly, softly, and sensually. Their tears continued to flow, intermingling on their faces. Their love was complete and undying.

THE END


End file.
